grandchasephilippinefandomcom-20200215-history
Ley
Ley Description Main Info Name: Ley von Crimson River Age: Cannot be determined in human years, but looks about 18. Favorite Activity: Watching fights, making others fight Pet Peeve: A world with no fighting. Magic world is consisted of a few very strong families and they share the controls. Strong headed magic tribes that wanted unconditional destruction have lost the war with "Cownat" and realize that it is most important to take over those who were opposed to unconditional destruction in the magic power. So they quietly cultivate power for that purpose. One day the strong headed force becomes suddenly strong and the head of the opposing side disappears. Ley is the daughter of "Crimson River" family, one of the most powerful families in the moderate side. Ley's father, "Peter von Crimson River", the bloody ruler, feels that the magic world is changing in a weird way and tries to find Dio, head of the Burning Canyon family to strengthen the alliance and prevent suspicious movement of Burning Canyon family who have been a long time alliance. Thus, he sends his daughter, Ley to Ernas. Other *It is said that Ley is Edna reincarnated. This record is only from translations, however. *Ley has a butler named Jeeves. Being one of her faithful servants, Jeeves may sometimes fight for Ley instead. *Ley's play-style is similar to Dio's and Zero's; the use of Action Points, five different abilities, and the Skill Tree. Unlocking Ley can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objective. Quotes *"Bring down the destruction." *"Is that all you've got?" *"This can't be." *"You're kind of funny." *"Jeeves....Where is he?" *"Get out of my way now." *"Your moves﻿ are kinda bad." Trivia *Ley's age could have been based off of the Elsword character Rena's age: both of them are so old that their age cannot be calculated in human terms. *Ley is the only Character that levitates while walking and in idle mode. *Ley is the only character who can summon something and it moves freely, attacking the enemy whenever it wants, like a dungeon monster. *Despite being a "moderate", Ley enjoys pure destruction and fighting much like the "extremists". *If Ley is looked at closely, there is a difference between her left and right side. She has a horn at her right side and three spikes on the left. She also has two spikes on her left cheek and none on the right. This also applies to her butler, Jeeves, suggesting that this style is the trademark of the Crimson River Family. **Aside from her head, the difference between her left and right clothes can be seen here. As seen, she has a bracelet made by combining ovals on her right arm and two round bracelets on the left. And her skirt has a chain on the left and three holes on the right. Finally, she only has one legging on the right. *She is the only character to have four different names: the official name Ley, the official name in the Brazilian server, Rey, and the roughly translated names May and Ray. Category:Characters